1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing a power supply in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a power supply is usually provided and secured with a mounting apparatus. For example, the mounting apparatus includes a chassis and a bracket. The chassis includes a rear panel and a side panel, respectively forming a plurality of supporting plates to support the power supply thereon. The rear panel defines a slot and the side panel defines a pair of locking apertures therein, and the bracket includes a first plate and a second plate. The first plate forms a hook corresponding to the slot of the chassis. The second plate forms a pair of resilient catches corresponding to the locking apertures of the chassis. In assembly, the power supply is placed on the supporting plates of the rear panel and the side panel. The hook of the first plate is rotatably engaged into the slot of the rear panel. The catches of the second plate are locked into the locking apertures of the side panel. Thus, the power supply is secured on the rear panel and the side panel of the chassis.
In the mounting apparatus described above, it is convenient to secure the power supply in the chassis. However, in some computer systems, more particularly in some mini computer systems, due to the very small inner space, it is needed to remove the power supply before removal, maintenance, and checking of electronic elements in the chassis, which is very inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for a power supply which allows convenient removal, maintenance, and checking of electronic elements in a chassis of a computer system.